


A Sound Not Heard

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: Dead Air, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for Dead Air. If you haven't seen this episode don't read because it does have spoilers. What happens if Tony was hurt during the episode?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sound Not Heard

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Spoilers for Dead Air. If you haven't seen this episode then don't read. As you know Ziva and McGee couldn't hear what Tony was saying because they turned the sound off. What happens if they didn't hear Tony yell for help because of it? I thought it wasn't right that Ziva and McGee turned the microphone off because what would of happened if Tony was hurt, or needed back up? They would have never known what had happened.

A Sound Not Heard

Tony knocked on a door and waited for the person to answer it. This had to be the sixth door that he had knocked on and he was getting a little tired because of it. He just hoped that Abby could match the voices, or he was doing this for nothing.

The door opened and a man wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. "Can I help you?"

"I am thinking of buying a house a couple of blocks down and was wondering how the neighborhood was."

"It's a nice neighborhood. Look I have to go back inside."

"I just need to know more about the neighborhood before I buy a house."

Suddenly a noise could be heard inside of the house and Tony looked at the man who looked back nervously. "Look I have to go." The man tried to close the door, but another sound came from inside. This time it was a yell. Tony was about to push past the man when the knife that was hidden behind the mans back came out suddenly and the knife was suddenly imbedded in his stomach. The man went back inside shutting the door behind him.

"Help. Ziva, McGee help." He yelled into his microphone. They would come to help him because they were listening to him in the car. He just had to wait. He thought about pulling out the knife, but he didn't know it was the right thing to do.

"McGee, Ziva help." He decided to yell again after waiting for a couple of minutes. There was blood coming out of the wound and he was about to loose consciousness. He hoped they got here soon because he didn't want to die in a strange place. His eyes were getting heavy and all he wanted to do was close them.

"Ziva. Shouldn't Tony be here by now?" McGee asked as he looked around wondering where Tony was.

She looked at his watch and nodded. "You're right he should be here." Ziva looked around and thought where could he be.

"Let's turn it back on." Ziva pointed to the listening device. They had turned it off because they were tired of listening to Tony.

McGee turned it back on and they both began listening. They couldn't hear anything. McGee began rewinding and heard Tony call out for help. They both looked at each other and looked at the device. It had been a couple of minutes that he had yelled out for help. It was their fault that they didn't hear him first because they didn't want to hear Tony. They both got out of the car trying to find out where Tony might be. Finally they found him on the porch in front of one of the houses.

They both kneeled beside him and touched his face. Tony's eyes were closed and didn't open them when she touched his face. "Tony come on open your eyes."

McGee took out his phone and called the ambulance and then called Gibbs. "Tony's hurt. I called the ambulance and it's coming." They could hear the sirens in the distance.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know."

"How could you now know? You were listening in on him."

"Ziva and I turned it off."

"You what?" Gibbs growled into the phone.

"We didn't want to hear Tony talk to anymore people, so we turned it off."

"You turned it off because you didn't want to hear him? He could die and you didn't want to hear him?"

"The ambulance is here, Gibbs."

"Where are they taking him?"

"University Hospital."

"Go to the hospital and stay there. He better not die for your sakes. I'll deal with both of you later."

Tony was loaded into the ambulance and Ziva and McGee watched as the ambulance pulled away. It was their fault that Tony was in this mess. If they had listened to him they would have gotten here sooner.

"Gibbs wants us at the Hospital. He says he'll deal with us later. He also said that Tony better not die for our sakes."

They both walked to their car and took off towards the hospital. They both hoped that Tony would be okay and he wouldn't die. They both liked Tony. Yes, he could be annoying, but he was a good friend.

They took a breath as they entered the hospital and walked inside. They were in the waiting room when Gibbs made his entrance.

"I don't understand. How could you turn it off? You are supposed to be watching his six and now he may die because of it." He glared at the two.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs."

"Sorry? You're both sorry. Because you decided that you couldn't bare to listen to Tony anymore and now he's in there fighting for his life and you're sorry. Both of you will be investigated and are suspended for now. I want both of you to go back to headquarters and hand in your badges and guns. Vance will be waiting for them. Now get out of here."

"Yes, Boss." Both of them said as they walked out of the hospital. Gibbs watched them go and sank down into the chair. How could this happen? He shook his head and waited for any news on his senior field agent.

Finally somebody came out and told him that they took the knife out and the surgery went well. They had fixed the tear that the knife had made. They had almost lost him once, but he pulled through. Gibbs could see him when they brought him to his room. He sighed in relief. Tony would be okay and for that he was glad.

Tony was in the hospital for a few days. Ducky and Abby were there for him. Tony had asked about Ziva and McGee and Gibbs told him what happened. Tony didn't know what to think about that. Could they both not stand him that much? He had been there for both of them. He had been there when McGee had killed that cop. He had been there to help rescue Ziva and this is how both of them repay him?

He wondered what would happen to both of them. Would they get fired, or would they be back? He didn't know if he could trust them ever again if they came back to have his six. It would take awhile for the investigation to end and he began to wonder about the outcome.

The End

Authors Note 2: I left it, as it is because I don't know what would happen to Ziva and McGee after this. Would they be put into jail for failing to get to Tony and for not listing in? Would they be fired? Would they be allowed to work again as an NCIS Agent?


End file.
